The Date
by no heart to follow
Summary: Daisuke's date isn't turning out like he'd planned. Daikeru and whatnot... Taito also. My first Yaoi, shonen ai whatever it's called story. Rated T for cussing...so yeah. Please read!


Title: Dating

Author: No heart to follow

Summary: Daisuke's date isn't going as planned. Yaoi, shonen ai, slash, you get it, right?

Pairing(s): Daikeru… Because I FEEL like it!

So far Daisuke's date had been…not what he'd expected, which was surprisingly normal for the majority of the date's he'd had with his boyfriend. But this date was special, nothing was supposed to go wrong, and Daisuke would be damned if he was going to let the remainder of the night be ruined.

In the beginning it seemed like Daisuke was going to get a lucky break for this night. His annoying sister Jun was out of town (why she still lived with him and his parents anyways was beyond the range of the goggle headed teen's comprehension). He had also sent Chibimon over to his best friend, Ken Ichijouji's house to keep the digimon from getting in his way. He'd even dressed up for this occasion, too. He was wearing a black shirt that he'd only worn once since he last washed it, a pair of khaki shorts that he'd managed to almost fully scrub the ketchup off of, and of course, his trademark goggles that he got from his idle, Taichi Yagami. He wouldn't remove those for anything, and he didn't think that his boyfriend would want him to anyways.

The first oddity occurred when he arrived at the Takaishi residence to pick up his date. Daisuke had tried knocking more than three times, which was rare for someone with his patience. He'd then done the only logical thing to do in such a situation, break down the unlocked door. What he saw would give him nightmares for years to come. Hikari Yagami, his other best friend, was pinning his boyfriend Takeru to the floor and trying to force him into a big, poofy, very frilly, and very, very pink dress. Takeru was attempting to fend her off by repeatedly hitting her with a flyswatter; he wielded it with the grace and skill of any panicking sixteen-year-old boy. He could see Patamon and Tailmon watching nearby, apparently taking bets on weather or not Takeru would end up in drag.

Eventually Daisuke had gotten the rabid Yaoi-fanatic (it's always the quiet ones, isn't it?) off of his boyfriend and locked her in a closet. Patamon cried as he handed Tailmon fifty digidollars. Though he hadn't come in time to save Takeru from being assaulted by his mother's perfume and he would smell vaguely of vanilla for the remainder of the night.

After this Daisuke was on high alert, things always started out small and then would progress until eventually the whole thing ended up on the evening news.

Their first stop would be the movies; they'd picked the least popular film so that they could sit in the back and enjoy a nice peaceful make-out session without too many interruptions. Of course, they hadn't been expecting to run into another couple in the dark theater. Daisuke found it incredibly difficult even give his boyfriend a light peck with the other boy's brother sitting next to them, who even while pinned beneath his own boyfriend's mouth managed to glare daggers at the spiky haired brunette and make sure he didn't do anything more than watch the large screen in front of them. Normally Daisuke would've just ignored him and just make out with the other boy anyways. But last time he'd tried that he ended up running for his life from a giant blue wolf.

After the show Taichi had offered a weak apology for his boyfriend's hostility and wished his younger counterpart a 'better luck next time'.

As for dinner? All that can be said about that is this: Fire, steak sauce, and a whole lot of angry llamas. It wasn't pretty (though, Daisuke did get to ravish Takeru in the bathroom which made up for it).

So far Daisuke's date had been…not what he'd expected, which was surprisingly normal for the majority of the date's he'd had with his boyfriend. But this date was special, nothing was supposed to go wrong, and Daisuke would be damned if he was going to let the remainder of the night be ruined. After all, this was their one year anniversary as an official couple.

So there he was in the driver's seat of his truck, using his usually horrid sense of direction as an excuse to get him and Takeru 'lost' on the way home. He had planned this off perfectly; first he'd picked out the perfect field where no one usually came by, the perfect place to get stuck. And having then gotten Ken to attach an electronic device to his engine that, when activate by a switch under the steering wheel, the engine would die out. Flip the switch again, and it would be good as new. A night alone with his boyfriend in an abandoned field in the middle of nowhere, really, what do you _think_ he's planning?

"Daisuke," Takeru said suddenly, "where are we going?"

"Home," The other replied, trying to sound like that was obvious.

"Then why did we just pass my house?" The blond looked at him skeptically.

"We didn't!" Daisuke's voice squeaked, "You're imagining things!"

Takeru sighed, leaning back into his seat, he would find out whatever his boyfriend was up to in a while anyways.

When they were a ways out and near the spot, Daisuke pretended to temporarily lose control of his truck, veering off into the open area and traveling a good ways away from the main road. He quickly flipped the switch and the vehicle jerked to a halt.

He went outside and pretended to check the engine while giving his boyfriend's heart time to settle back down into his chest. Opening the hood he pretended to examine things (in truth he knew next to nothing about what he was driving). He glanced up and saw Takeru watching him, his eyes shining curiously. Daisuke cursed himself for having an intelligent boyfriend and quickly closed the hood again. He walked back and opened the door, he had a hard time keeping the grin off his face, "It's dead," he informed.

Of course, Takeru didn't fall for it, he'd caught on to this just like he had the trick coin the goggle head had tried to use on him four years prior.

"Really?" He asked, sounding surprised, then he pulled out his cell phone and grinned, "I guess I'll call a tow truck to get us out of here then."

The brown eyed boy glared, snatching the phone and tossing it outside. He climbed back in and shut the door. When he got a confused stare he grabbed for an explanation, "Uh… the, uh… towing people, probably don't come this late in the night. Call tomorrow or something."

Takeru blinked, "You threw my phone out the window…"

"Cell phone radiation!" Daisuke exclaimed, "See? I just saved you. It scrambles the brains or something."

"Yeah, I can see that." The blond muttered. He sighed, "Are you sure you can't get it started?"

Daisuke turned the key a few times, nothing happened. He grinned, "See?"

"Let me take a look." Takeru then climbed over on Daisuke's lap and began trying to get the old truck started again, he tried turning the key unsuccessfully, his finger's brushed against the switch and the engine roared to life. "It's a miracle." He said dryly.

"No, it's not," Daisuke growled, flipped the switch again and killing the engine.

Takeru smirked, and once more reactivated the vehicle. Suddenly he found himself back in the passenger's seat, his very annoyed boyfriend on top of him. Daisuke leaned in dangerously close.

"Takeru let me ask you something. Who's the leader of the digidestined?" The brunette growled, reaching up to adjust his goggles.

The blond didn't see what this had to do with anything and was tempted to say Taichi just to spite the other boy. "You," He said instead.

"Right," He touched his forehead to the others, causing Takeru an involuntary blush, "Who stood up to MaeloMyotismon while everyone else was lost in fantasy land?" Another irrelevant question, but then again this was Daisuke's logic.

"You," He answered again.

"And more importantly," He stared into the other's blue eyes, "who's truck is this?"

"…yours."

"Exactly," Daisuke closed the small gap between them in a rough kiss, while reaching back to turn off the engine for a final time. After a few moments he pulled back to allow the blond some air, "Now," He said, "If I say that _my _truck's engine is dead, then the goddamn engine is dead, right?"

Takeru seemed to think that over, "well," He leaned up to kiss Daisuke again, pulling back he said, "I guess I can't really argue with that."

End

A/n: First yaoi EVER! To me, it sucks. Crapy crap crapity crap crapskins. But (if I even let anyone read this) please review! Flames (no: 'OMG! They were GAY! That's sick! U sicko!' Please), comments, constructive criticism (I live off these! Please criticize!) Or compliments. ANYTHING!


End file.
